


Midnight Memories (Gale Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Car Sex, Foreplay, Lemon, Licking, Multi, Riding, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Smut, gajevy lemon, gajevy smut, gale lemon, gale smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gajeel and Levy take a romantic night drive to the mezzanine and things get steamy in the back of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories (Gale Lemon)

Gajeel parked the car on the overlook of the valley. Levy sat beside him, her feet up on the dashboard of his '67 Chevy Impala. The couple hopped up, sitting on top of the hood. Gajeel rested against the windshield, Levy tucked under his arm. She curled up into his side as the couple looked over Magnolia.

All the street lights and lamps from open windows lit up the view from the mountainside. It was breathtaking from this high up. Gajeel lifted her chin up, forcing her gaze from the town and onto him. Her head titled up to meet his lips. Levy's breath was taken and her heart skipped a beat. And to think that Gajeel was the romantic type, she thought to herself. Their heads rested back against the car as they looked out at the stars and the town as it settled in for the night. Everything was quiet. Just the two of them and utter silence. Though if the stars could sing, there'd be the sweetest melody. But for now, the only sounds was the humming of the wind.

She was curled up, the skirt of her dress showing off the bottom half of her ass, as it was too short to cover it all as she was in a ball. Her slim waist curbed into deliciously thick hips, making Gajeel shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Gajeel pulled Levy out from under his arm and pushed her against the windshield so he could lean over her. He dipped his head down, her chin in hand, and kissed her. Gajeel's tongue licked across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, slightly by force, and Gajeel licked the roof of her mouth, their tongues fighting each other.

Levy wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Partially because Gajeel's strong embrace kept her pinned down, but because it felt much better than she wanted to admit. Her legs kicked out slowly and intertwined with Gajeel's. He smiled maliciously, moving his hand down to her neck and untying the white halter strap with a single tug. Her signature orange dress came tumbling down. At first, Levy's hands flew up and covered her exposed breasts from the cold night air. Gajeel's large and rough hands pried hers away. Eventually, her hands fell down and her breasts spilled from their hold. 

He smiled evilly, pinning Levy down against the hood. The cold metal chilled her back as Gajeel held her wrists down. Her front was exposed completely as the man above her captured a stiff nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. She immediately softened as he worked her breast inside his mouth. He straddled over her on the hood of his car, enjoying the sight of the petite girl exposed and vulnerable beneath his massive and strong size. Gajeel growled huskily and moved his hands down and gripped roughly onto her breasts, licking the valley of her cleavage and traveling his tongue up to her throat.

Levy moaned loudly, not caring to be quiet. No one would hear from up where they were. He grabbed at her chest so roughly it hurt in the best way possible, sparks of pleasure shaking her chest. Gajeel placed sloppy love bits along her collarbone and jawline. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing his muscular shoulders and massaging him. Gajeel smirked, liking the way she squirmed under him. Gajeel's hands pushed Levy's dress up so that it lay bunched around her waist. His palm roughly grabbed at her soaked underwear, firmly cupping her with one hand.

She let out a small cry and closed her eyes. Gajeel's right hand massaged her breasts, pulling and tugging at her erect nipples. He smiled at the sight of her unraveling at his every touch as he grabbed at her small sex with one rough large hand. Gajeel's hands moved down to squeeze her upper thighs, admiring the way her hips filled out as his hands caressed the milky skin on her legs. They trembled beneath his touch.  
He pulled her panties to the side, inhaling the musky smell of her pussy. Wetness spilled onto his fingers as he slid them up and down her slit.

Levy cried out, her eyes shut tight and head rolled back. She pulled at Gajeel's hair as his face slipped between her thighs. His tongue flicked out from between his lips and lapped at her womanhood. Gajeel held her hips down firmly as she wiggled down to create more friction. Gajeel looked up at Levy, temporarily pulling her to the side to smack her ass. "Don't move your hips." He growled, placing her back down. She gulped and nodded, her head falling back down as Gajeel ate her out. His mouth moved and took her entire pussy in his mouth, his tongue intensely lapping at her.

As Gajeel worked his magic, Levy couldn't help but wiggle beneath him. She cried out louder and louder to keep herself from moving, but it was no use. Levy screamed out Gajeel's name and bucked her hips against his mouth. Gajeel rose up, a growl on his face as he licked her wetness from his lips. "I told you," his voice was low and gruff. "Not to move."

Levy swallowed her fear and squeaked as Gajeel pulled her down across the hood of the car so they were standing. He growled in her ear, fangs glistening as he grabbed a handful of her backside. Gajeel spread her legs apart, pulling her panties down on one ankle as he grasped her thigh and held it up at his waist. He massaged her lower thigh as he licked at her earlobe, nipping lightly. Gajeel reached down and slipped his hands through the waistband of his pants, quickly pulling out his hard member and pressing it against her entrance. Levy let out a cry as nervous sweat collected on the back of her neck. Her legs trembled as Gajeel pulled them apart further and further. 

Suddenly, headlights turned around the corner of the mountain. Someone had the same idea as them. Gajeel growled angrily as he and Levy ran inside the car, stumbling around in a frenzy, pumped with adrenaline. Gajeel locked the doors as they scrambled in the passenger seat, Gajeel on bottom with Levy, naked, pressed over him, trembling with fear. As the car parked beside them and turned their headlights off, Gajeel turned to Levy and growled at her with a feral look in his eyes. She shook on his lap. He eyed her up and down, taking in every inch of her bare and beautiful body. Levy grasped onto his shoulders to keep herself from shaking, but it did nothing. 

Gajeel grasped her hips and ground them against his crotch as he buried his face in her chest, nipping at her breasts. Levy squealed. "Gajeel," she panted, moaning in ecstasy. "There are people here." She threw her head back, eyes shut tight.

Gajeel moved her hips back and forth against his. His erection pressed against her wet clit as they rolled over each other. "I haven't punished you yet."

Levy whimpered. He had teased her for this long and it wasn't punishment? She whined at the thought. "Then what?" She cried out sadly. Gajeel stopped their grinding to look up at her, his dark eyes glistening. 

He grasped her under the butt and tossed her in the backseat. She fell on the bench seat with a squeal and Gajeel followed her, climbing awkwardly over the front seats. Levy swallowed the lump in her throat as Gajeel pulled her up so she was sitting on his knees. She felt like crying with frustration in not knowing what punishment was. Gajeel sat back and propped one leg up, wiggling out of his pants and tossing them aside. He looked at her with a threatening stare and Levy quivered in both fear and excitement.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Levy grasped his member, licking a stripe from the base to the tip. Gajeel rolled his head back in pleasure as Levy took him in her mouth, firmly clutching what she couldn't fit. He growled low from the back of his throat. Levy bobbed her head up and down his length, flicking her tongue over the tip as she went. Gajeel twitched and throbbed inside her mouth. She knew he was close to coming as he pulled at her hair and forced her down further and further. 

He grunted and dragged her head up from his length and kissed her, stopping anything before he came too early. One arm reached around, grabbing her ass and bringing it over his lap. Levy straddled him, bending down and licking at his thick shoulders and delicious collarbones. Gajeel grabbed his length, teasing her entrance.

"Gaje!" Levy screamed in frustration. He smirked and centered it up against her. Levy did the rest, falling onto his cock as hard as she could, letting him fill her up entirely.

They both let out explicit moans of pleasure as Levy picked herself up and threw herself back down on his lap, riding his dick. She swiveled her hips at times, sending Gajeel's heads rolling back as he grunted in ecstasy. "Do that again." He growled, his hands on the top of her back and forcing her chest forward to lean on his face. 

He yelled against her cleavage, sending vibrations across her skin. "Do it again!" He ordered, gripping her ass so hard she squealed. 

Levy bounced up again, circling her hips in small and quick rotations as they went down. Her hands pressed up against the windows on either side of her. Gajeel pressed his thumb against her clit, moving his hips to meet hers. The small gestures sent them over the edge and Levy screamed out as she held onto her partner, nails digging into his shoulders as she came. He growled loudly and pressed her hips down to his as his member twitched and throbbed inside of her. Gajeel came with her, throwing his head back in ecstasy at the same moment her nails scratched red marks down his veiny biceps. 

Levy panted on top of him, licking his earlobe. She glanced outside the window as they both came down from their highs. "They left." She said aloud.

Gajeel lifted his face from the crook of her neck. He ran his fingers through her hair as she rolled her head back. "I guess we scared 'em off." 

They both chuckled. Gajeel laid down on the bench seat and Levy fell on top of him. She melted under his arms as he wrapped her in himself. Gajeel placed soft kisses along her hair line as she fell asleep in his arms. He nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling the same intoxicating scent that made him go wild with ecstasy and melt with love. He didn't say anything, just kissed her forehead and fall asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
